


a meeting of the minds

by basketofnovas (slashmarks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First War with Voldemort, Penis In Vagina Sex, mentions of other pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmarks/pseuds/basketofnovas
Summary: Sixth year, surrounded by political chaos and grieving the loss of her best friend, Lily says yes when Sirius asks her out. Written for Season of Kink, "barebacking/unsafe sex."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Season of Kink





	a meeting of the minds

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Cradle and All" by Ani DiFranco.
> 
> Notes: Normal dumb teenage behavior, consensual sex scene between two sixteen year olds (edited when I remembered what month this is), Lily's canonical less than positive initial view of James, casual references to political murder similar to canon.
> 
> This is canon compliant and stands alone, but also a brilliant difficulty backstory fic.

Sixth year, a lot of things Lily had thought she was too smart for turned out to be far more appealing than before. Part of this, she suspected in a tiny, disloyal corner of her mind, was the fact that she had had a final and public falling out with Sev last term. The people who had seen her as questionable due to the association had changed their minds. (In an even tinier corner, she thought it was easier to enjoy life without Sev skulking around muttering about how hypocritical everyone was anyway).

She got invited to parties now, with people who were not Sev's friends and didn't regard her like some kind of talking parrot; parties with muggle rock music played on Mary Macdonald's carefully enchanted cassette player and charmed disco lights and firewhiskey, which Lily had always said to Sev seemed like a bore, and risky these days in public to boot. She had several dates with the sort of boy she and Sev had always insulted together, just to try out other people. And to top it all off she surprised even herself by saying yes, after an afternoon of interesting theoretical conversation in a Transfiguration practical, when she was asked out by Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was in most respects perfectly acceptable by the standards of before and after Lily: he was good looking, he was intelligent, he got good grades, he was - when he wanted to be - polite. She could have brought him home to meet her parents if it were not for the fact that her own father would accuse her of being a class traitor once Sirius opened his mouth. There was just the one tiny problem where he and Sev hated each other's guts because Sirius was a gang leader who regularly conspired to commit felony assault.

Of course, the students he was committing felony assault against were, by now, actual murderers who had sworn in as followers of Lord Voldemort, or were hoping to impress him in order to be allowed to. So Lily had mixed feelings on the whole subject. But those mixed feelings generally solidified into a very specific and pure disgust when she, say, walked into the common room and found a crowd of giggling fourth year girls hanging off of Peter Pettigrew's every word, or watched an actual _teacher_ tell James Potter there was no need to worry about turning up for class an hour late, not for a good boy like him. It did not seem right to excuse despicable ordinary behavior simply because they would also escort muggleborn first years to classes to stop them being beaten up.

Certainly even in her most generous moments she had never expected she would actually date one of the Marauders.

Sirius, once she got him away from his friends, turned out to be sweet and funny and attentive. Although the date turned somewhat unpleasant when Rosier spotted them, yelled something about Black screwing a mudblood and swarmed over along with a number of other Slytherins - thankfully not including Sev - and they got into a pitched battle at the edge of a lake before the two of them successfully turned Rosier into a parakeet and his friends went off to try to turn him back.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said, looking miserable and humiliated as he began packing up the remains of the picnic they had been trying to have. "I should've known they wouldn't leave us alone anywhere public."

"I see why you didn't ask me to Hogsmeade," Lily said, summoning several napkins out of the branches of the tree they had been thrown into. "I suppose it would've been actual Death Eaters then."

Sirius just sighed morosely, and she was unable to resist the urge to turn and kiss the tip of his nose. "Hey," she said. "It's not your fault they're jerks. I still like you."

Sirius brightened visibly. "Want to go up to Gryffindor when we're done cleaning up?"

"Hospital wing first," Lily said. "You're bleeding."

They might have lingered in the common room, but Potter was there, and Lily had no desire to see Sirius metamorphize back into a Marauder or find out whether this date had been discussed amongst them beforehand. "C'mon, Marlene showed me how to get boys through the barrier on the stairs," she said, firmly taking a hold of Sirius's wrist and digging a piece of chalk out of her bag. Sirius crossed his eyes trying to watch her write the runic inscription on his forehead but didn't protest. When they started up the girls' staircase without any difficulties he looked enchanted. "You're amazing, Evans, show me the formula later?"

"No," Lily said definitively. "I don't trust you." He looked hurt. "And I definitely don't trust you not to show Potter and Pettigrew," she added, pulling open the door to her dorm, and absently smearing the chalk off his forehead before he had a chance to check a mirror. "I'll put it back when you leave."

"Or I can just take the slide down," Sirius said, and turned in a circle. "Which bed is yours?"

Lily considered them. "Guess?" she said, not because she really expected him to be able to, but because she was curious what he would say.

Sirius turned in another circle, frowning over the ten evenly spaced beds of Lily's dorm. "That one's empty," he started, and kept revolving as he talked. "You don't go to school Quidditch matches so the posters probably aren't yours either, so that's three more down. _That's_ James's cousin's dress robes on the foot board so that's Dillena's bed... You're not in art and I know those posters were a class assignment so that bed's not yours either, and of the last three... that one, right?"

"How did you know?" Lily asked, charmed, and dropped onto the edge of the bed Sirius had correctly identified.

"Guessed," Sirius said promptly. "And I remember you wear green when you're out of uniform a lot, and most Gryffindors don't, so I thought that might be your pillow case from home."

"You remember what I wear?" Lily said.

"I always notice," Sirius said, and blushed.

Lily suspected this of being a line but he'd pulled it off well. She patted the mattress beside her and he came over to sit. For a moment it was terribly awkward. She noticed that a pair of knickers was hanging off the edge of her trunk, and her ancient teddy bear, which she would have hidden if she had planned to take a boy up to the dorm, was sitting in plain view on top of the green pillow case Sirius had pointed out.

"Lily?" Sirius said, and she turned to face him and then they were kissing all of a sudden.

It wasn't her first kiss. Aside from the previous two boys this year, she and Sev had been vaguely planning to stay together: travel, get their Potions masteries, and start their first jobs at the same time with enough money to marry. They had kissed some, though generally over the summer in Cokeworth where there wasn't much else to do anyway. Also she had kissed most of her dorm mates at a drunken game of Spin the Bottle last year over Christmas, which she hadn't gone home for. (Sev had. She knew he'd taken the mark then, he'd just turned sixteen. She had drunk rather a lot all holiday because of it, for the first time in her life. The experience had not dissuaded her of what she had said to Sev before about firewhiskey.)

Sirius was better at kissing than Sev, which was no surprise; he didn't generally stay with a girl more than a few dates - which was part of why saying yes had seemed risk free - but he'd tried a lot of them over the past couple of years and had presumably had lots of chances to practice. He was also more into her than most of her dorm mates had been, with the possible exception of Marlene McKinnon. And he had remembered to use a teeth cleaning charm between eating and kissing her, which was both more thoughtful than Sev and embarrassing because Lily hadn't.

"Hang on," she said, and broke off and performed her own quickly.

Sirius laughed. "It's alright," he said. "Your breath tastes okay."

"It's nice of you to say that but I know what pumpkin juice does," Lily said, and kissed him again before they could get much further on _that_ train of thought.

Sirius's lips were soft, and the robes under her fingers were made of fine wool, with the sort of weight that said they were replaced every year, in several sets, and not worn to pieces. Up close she could smell that he wore - well, she would call it cologne but she knew that pureblood boys did in fact wear perfume just like girls although there were some differences in fashionable scents. They sort of subsided down to the bed, Sirius leaning over Lily, and his hair fell around her almost like a girl's.

She could get to be jealous of that hair, Lily thought breathlessly, she could already see that dating him for any length of time would be maddening. He would plainly be much better at being a girl than she was.

She got lost for a while in enjoying him and when she came to she was on her back with her robes plastered to her with sweat and her cheeks flushed. Sirius's robes were unfastened and opened and she seemed, she realized with a sort of detached embarrassment, to be trying to pull off the second layer he had under them without actually undoing any of the buttons. "Sorry," she said, "I'll stop throttling you now."

"Aw, but I was getting into it, Evans," Sirius said in his habitual obnoxious tone, then laughed. "I mean, you can undo the rest of it if you want, but are you sure...?"

"It's fine," Lily said. She might not have said it if she had expected anything out of the relationship, but she was quite sure Sirius would politely let her down after a month or so the way he had half of Gryffindor; and if it was all going to be temporary she wanted to make the most of her access to the surprisingly muscled chest she could feel under the thin undershirt. "Hang on, if we're going to get undressed let me close the curtains in case someone else comes up..."

A few moments of scrambling ensued, including silencing charms on the curtains and Sirius shrugging his open robes off. Lily, after brief consideration, went ahead and took hers off too. She was wearing a bra but no shirt under them, and her jeans, because it got cold enough in the castle she didn't want to go around in tights and one layer of skirts. Since Sirius appeared to be wearing high buckled boots and a shirt that hit him about mid-thigh without trousers she figured that made them about even.

"Hey," she said belatedly, "Take those boots off, I don't want my sheets scuffed up."

"Sorry, I forgot earlier--"

There was some more scrambling, and then finally they were kissing again. Lily had to keep pulling away to make progress on the long row of buttons, it was endlessly frustrating, until finally she could insistently yank it off over Sirius's head (he laughed).

"Merlin, you're gorgeous," Sirius said, once he had her bra off (with minimal fumbling, but then he had dated the muggleborn Valerie Webster last year before her whole family was killed, so this was no large surprise).

"Sweet of you," Lily said cynically but she also took his hands and put them, lightly, on her chest, so it had worked well for him. "You can touch, you know," she said, and was unable to keep it from coming out shyly.

"Thank you," Sirius said, sincerely - she could really see why half of the school was in love with him, damn it - and slid forward, one arm going around her shoulders to pull her to him, the other hand taking up the invitation she had extended.

Oh, Lily thought, shivering, yes, there were definite merits to dating a boy you knew was trouble.

Sirius leaned down to kiss her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth. She reached out, feeling shy to touch herself, and buried a hand in his curly hair, gripping tentatively. He moaned around her and the vibrations traveled up to her throat, spilling out her mouth in an answering gasp.

He licked down her stomach, sucking briefly on her navel and making her shiver again, and paused as he reached her jeans. "Lily?" he said.

"Oh, go ahead and take them off," Lily said. Her voice came out dazed and hoarse. "It's not as if I'm concerned about my marital purity. If you're going to break up with me in three dates I'd like to make the most of it."

They had to stop then because Sirius was laughing very hard into her stomach, and Lily caught the giggles from him, and they nearly fell out of the bed. But eventually he managed to unfasten her jeans. Lily wriggled out of them with assistance and kicked them off the bed - whoops, hopefully none of her dorm mates had come up in the meantime - and then he was sliding her knickers down.

She was short of words for the next part; there was only the feeling of his tongue and lips on her, opening her. He sucked on her clit and licked down to her entrance; she felt his nose nudging at her clit and broke out in giggles again, but she gasped through them and then she was coming, one hand in his hair - when had she put it back? - and one throttling the sheets by her side.

Sirius kissed the top of her cunt over her clit and she nearly kicked him.

"Oh, Merlin," she said, when she could talk. "Sex is fantastic. Where have you been all my life?"

"Hexing people in back corridors while you gave me detention for it, mostly," Sirius said, slightly muffled.

"What was I thinking?" Lily asked, and shivered.

Sirius looked up at her from between her legs. The sight made her stomach jolt. He grinned, that terrible, confident, I-know-what-you're-thinking grin. "You can give me more detention any time, Prefect Evans."

" _Fuck_ you," Lily said, and grabbed the pillow to muffle shrieks of laughter. "-Do you want to, I mean?" she asked a minute or two later.

Sirius had climbed back up in the meantime to lie on his stomach next to her. "You don't have to," he said, turning his face towards her; just when she started to question if he was real, he added, "But yes, I would. Can I?" and fluttered his eyelashes.

She expected him to go for a condom at this point. It was what the boys at Cokeworth would have done.Even Sev had mentioned that he had them before the first time they made out in his room, although they had never gone far enough to need them. But of course Sirius was as pureblood as they came and might not know what condoms were; he just sat up to take his pants off and reached between her legs again.

For a moment Lily thought of stopping him - she was pretty sure Mary kept them and wouldn't mind her borrowing one - but then she was on the pill anyway. Her mother had insisted that if she was going to go off to boarding school in Scotland with a school nurse who thought who knows what about birth control she would be on the pill at fifteen, whether she thought she was going to need it or not. Lily had been furiously embarrassed, but thinking about the number of Cokeworth girls not much older than her who had babies couldn't actually dispute the idea.

"Alright?" Sirius said, kissing her mouth and jarring her from the anxious butterflies filling her stomach. She nodded, mouth tight, and he thrust his fingers into her. It wasn't like his tongue, it pinched, and she inhaled sharply; but she was already wet and loose and it only hurt for a moment.

Then he was climbing on top of her and there wasn't time to rethink condoms or whether she had actually been taking her pill on time for the last few weeks, because he was thrusting into her, eyes shut hard in concentration. Lily groaned and flexed her toes, feeling him enter her, feeling stretched in an entirely new way. At first she wasn't sure how she felt about that, it was almost uncomfortable, but then that heated feeling was pooling in her again. Her clit was pulsing in time with Sirius's thrusts.

He pressed his face into her shoulder, groaning, and she felt an almost unbearable fondness for him, floating above and under and throughout the building arousal. Here he was, a boy she'd said nothing nice to for the last five years, asking her out, talking about Transfiguration theory, showing her all of these things she had known only in vague theory. Of course, she thought, gasping as his thrusts sped up, he was getting something out of it too--

She gripped his hair and his shoulder and moaned, pressing back into him and against his thrusts. Her hips and thighs and stomach started to shiver again, arousal building back up. Would it be so bad, really, she thought, hazy with arousal, if he got her pregnant? --if she had him not just for a few weeks, but for the rest of their lives? --if he stayed?

Sirius came first, or maybe second since she already had once, but she was only a moment behind him. She dug her fingers into his muscled shoulder and cried out again, twitching with the aftermath. He rolled off of her onto his side, breathing hard. She felt strange, sloppy and sore, when she sat up. She felt liquid trickling back out of her and blushed furiously. She reached down unthinking to wipe semen off her thigh with the sheets, and Sirius followed her gaze and smiled, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Thank you," Lily said, haltingly, but the impulse to say _something_ was unbearable. "I mean, you were wonderful."

"So were you," Sirius said, and leaned over to kiss her again. "That was your first time?"

"Yes," Lily said, face going even hotter. "Are you going to break up with me now we've done it?"

"No!" Sirius protested automatically. "Look, that wasn't--" He stopped talking and looked away.

"Wasn't what?" Lily asked. She might be pressing on a nerve. Then, the issue of whether Sirius was going to chuck her or not did involve her and also she was notoriously incapable of leaving any puzzle alone.

"Look, I know you're muggleborn, but you've been hanging around purebloods since first year," Sirius said, face too neutral on this subject. Presumably he was thinking about _which_ purebloods and disapproving, Sirius Black who had somehow come to Hogwarts instantly enlightened on the subject of blood purity despite ten years of propaganda. (She felt bad as soon as she thought that; she had found him crying in the common room in the middle of the night after Christmas holidays, first year. It would be obvious money did not make up for being a Black even if she _hadn't_ met several other members of Sirius's family.)

"Ye-es," Lily said. "Why?" Then she actually thought about it. "You were engaged, weren't you."

"Yeah." Sirius slid an arm back around her and turned, burying his face in her hair. It felt surprisingly nice, although when he talked it tickled the back of her neck. "I didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea, so it was easier to just - keep things casual. I never _lied_ about that. And then I wasn't sure if I would really get away for long enough to - so it seemed unfair to date anyone seriously last year, in case I got murdered when I had to leave Hogwarts grounds over the summer."

Lily considered this. "Well," she said, "You're probably not at worse risk of being murdered than me." She had written a letter to the editor for the _Daily Prophet_ last spring and had had to apply to Dumbledore for assistance screening her mail for curses after.

"Yeah," Sirius said into her hair. "I mean, no. Was I supposed to be reassuring about that?"

"I'm not asking you to lie to me, no. I imagine your family won't be thrilled once they hear, either. Take it one day at a time, then?" Lily said.

"Agreed," Sirius said, and lifted his head from her hair for long enough to kiss her again. Then he sighed. "I hope I don't have to duel James over this."

"Why is he so obsessed with me anyway?" Lily asked, ire raised immediately. "He's an utter prick - I mean, at least you have _manners_! I've never given him the slightest idea I'd agree!" At least Sirius didn't go around stripping Slytherins when he hexed them.

Sirius shrugged. "He has to get married too, you know. I think the fact that you keep telling him no is half of what makes you so attractive. If he's publicly obsessed with you no one else expects him to say yes." As Lily considered this, he said, "So, are you going to dump me for contributing to misogynistic traditions if he does challenge me?"

"Only if you won't let me second," Lily said without thinking.

Sirius snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? [Find it](https://slashmarks.tumblr.com/post/630361702778765312/a-meeting-of-the-minds) and me on tumblr!


End file.
